To Hate Bathtime
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Kugelmugel is spending the weekend with his "other parent" (Prussia) and gets to take a (completely unnecessary) bath! Family fluff, implied PruAus. Or...really, AusPru... Rated T just to be safe!


**I have just completely fallen in love Kugelmugel! And he looks a lot like Prussia and Austria combined so in this, I made it so! (Prussia gets to be Momma because it's fun to torture him XD)**

Kugelmugel sat in his Prussian bedroom waiting to be tucked in. He wasn't fond of the non-artistic room but he only spent two nights every month in it, so he could manage. Prussia sauntered in and came over to Kugelmugel, "Ya ready for bed, Squirt?" he asked, ruffling the top of Kugel's white head.

"Yeah, I'm ready." The boy responded quietly.

"Uh…no you're not." Prussia argued.

"Yes I am!" Kugel had brushed his teeth, washed his face, and changed into pajamas; he was ready for bed!

"You can't sleep with braids. You gotta undo those." Prussia explained, picking up one of the long braids and twirling it in his hands.

"But I got- have to- take a bath before I take them down or it gets icky-feeling and completely un-artistic looking." Kugel argued.

"You haven't taken a bath?! You should've told me earlier! This is so unawsome…" Prussia dragged the boy out of bed.

"I don't need a bath yet! I had one yesterday!" Kugelmugel whined as he tried to squirm away from Prussia, "Let me go, Momma!"

"I'm not your mom! And you gotta take a bath!" Prussia dragged Kugelmugel into the bathroom and shut the door. He started the water and took off the boy's pajamas and underwear before dunking him in the tub. "Undo you braids while I get you new underwear." Prussia commanded as he left, slamming the door. "Mein Gott! This is so unawesome!"

So, there say Kugelmugel unbraiding his hair in the back of the tub where the water was lowest. He glared at the water, then his reflection, then he just plain glared. He _hated_ this!

"Ok, I'm back. Gott, your slow at that." Prussia tossed the boxers down on the toilet seat and picked up the other braid to unravel. They finished and Prussia got a plastic cup from the bag Austria sent with him and poured water in Kugel's hair. Kugelmugel whimpered, causing Prussia to pause, "You ok?" when he received a nod, he continued. He got the shampoo and lathered it in the micronation's hair then rinsed out the suds only to receive more whining. Prussia got a washcloth and began washing his son's face and arms and stomach, "You finish," he commanded and stood to get a towel.

Once he'd hoisted the boy out, he noticed how close to tears he was, "Are you sure you're ok, Squirt?" he got another nod.

"I don't like baths…" Prussia flipped the hood on the towel up and towel-dried the white-headed boy.

"Well, you'll have to suck it up one day." Kugel shrugged and dressed quickly. He sat on the toilet as Prussia took a comb to his hair. Kugel could barely keep his eyes open as his 'Momma' brushed his hair. "Oh, so you like having your hair brushed but you hate washing it, that makes total sense." Prussia teased.

"Shut up, Momma," Kugelmugel whined. Prussia finished combing and picked the micronation up, figuring he was too sleepy to walk. He took him back to his room and laid him down, brushing a few random hairs from Kugel's eyes.

"Gute Nacht, Kugelmugel." Prussia looked over his shoulder as if checking to see if anyone was watching before he bent down and pecked his son's forehead. "You don't tell anyone I do that, right?"

"I told Daddy once…" was Kugelmugel's sleepy response.

"Well…shit." Prussia stood upright and walked to the door, turning off the light.

"Gute Nacht, Momma."

"I'm not your mother!"

**D'awww, fluffy ending! Did anyone have this problem as a kid? You know, love having your hair brushed but you hated actually washing it? I did… ANYWAY! Parental Prussia is something I couldn't see until this and even with this he isn't very parental, more like the irresponsible babysitter…**

**Review and Favorite if you thought this was cute and I should do moar! Maybe with Austria next time…? **

**Gute Nacht= Good Night in German. If that wasn't obvious…**


End file.
